


Mother of Children

by Megaddie



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaddie/pseuds/Megaddie
Summary: Babies are hard. Even when you are Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons





	Mother of Children

**Author's Note:**

> I keep reading these delightful bits about Dany and Jon and the babies and dragons and baby dragons and they are so sweet....but it’s not all fun and games when little ones are puking on you and crying and you’re getting no sleep....just a little writing exercise for me, be nice, please!
> 
> *obviously these characters do not belong to me, but to George Martin.

He pulled up his chair and cleared his throat, just about to begin the small council meeting when he noticed Daenerys’s handmaiden peering timidly through the doorway. She looked exhausted and frazzled, and Jon immediately motioned to her to come forward. She whispered in his ear in Dothraki, her native language, and Jon nodded grimly. She rushed away in a flurry, and as Jon watched her go, he pushed his chair in and said, “Excuse me, my lords and ladies. Perhaps we can postpone this until tomorrow?” Without waiting to hear objections, Jon strode out of the room and down the hall.  
By the time Jon entered the wing in which the family lived, he could hear the high pitched wailing and screeching drifting down the hall and worriedly picked up his pace, flinging the door open and rushing down the hall and cautiously opening another door, this one carved with an intricate pattern of dragons and wolves. The scene in front of him was utter chaos.  
Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and love of his life, sat against the wall, with a look of utter defeat on her delicate features. She held a tiny wailing  
bundle at her breast and their one year old twins were gathered around her, one moaning as she tried to crawl into Dany’s already full lap while her brother stood next to her mother and siblings, one sticky little hand enmeshed in her tangled silver hair while the other banged a toy dragon again the wall in an increasingly frantic tempo. Toys were scattered everywhere, and bowl of strawberries and porridge was overturned on the floor, red berries mashed into the rug by tiny feet. Jon watched as she snapped, “Seven hells, Ned, would you stop pulling my hair!” at the tiny one year old boy who promptly burst into tears. Daenerys burst into a fresh bout of tears as well and tried her best to disentangle Ned’s chubby fist from her hair, wincing as she did so.  
“Come here, Neddy,” Jon said and Ned toddled to his father, silver strands that had been yanked from his mother’s head still tight in his fist.  
“She won’t stop nursing,” Daenerys blurted, in frustration. “She’s been nursing and screaming all morning, I don’t know what she wants! I can’t stop her!” Tears ran down her face, as she looked down at the squalling newborn. “Aly, get off, please,” she said to Ned’s sister, trying to be gentle, but this set Alysanne off, and she joined her mother and baby sister in weeping at which Daenerys closed her bloodshot violet eyes in defeat.  
Ned, who has been happily playing with his father’s beard, burst into tears also. The combined sound of three babes crying and his wife quietly weeping made Jon feel helpless but the ridiculousness of it was not lost on him and a faint smile hovered on his face.  
“Oh yes, Jon, it’s hilarious that I cannot feed or calm your children,” Daenyrs snapped immediately, as she started to burp tiny Rhaella, who promptly spit up all over Dany’s loose shift and Jon outright began to laugh while his beautiful loving wife glared at him with the fire of a hundred dragons. “Maybe you could help?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jon said and reached for a soft cloth to help wipe his daughter and then his wife clean. “I know it’s not funny.” He was still holding a crying Ned, who he handed to the Dothraki woman who had come to fetch him from the small council meeting. Alysanne still clung to Dany’s neck, precariously balanced on Dany’s knee and Jon scooped her up and danced a little bit, calming her wailing a bit as he shushed and bounced her.  
Dany took a deep breath and shut her eyes, patting Rhae on the back gently. Finally, the tiny Targaryean let lose an astonishingly loud burp and both Dany and Jon burst into laughter at the sound of it.  
“How can such a delicate thing make a noise like that?” Daenerys asked in amazement, as Rhaella finally fell asleep.  
“She sounded like Tormund, after a night of drinking” Jon responded, which set Dany off laughing again and she struggled off her feet and set the baby down in her cradle.  
Jon looked at his exhausted wife, baby vomit in her tangled unwashed hair, her rumpled silken nightshift stained with milk and mashed strawberries , violet eyes circled with shadows and felt nothing but pure unadulterated love for her. They’d both had little sleep since the babe had been born two weeks prior, but Dany had it worse as obviously Jon couldn’t feed their hungry babe and Daenerys had the habit of trying to do everything herself, when it came to the children. She never ceased to amaze him.  
“I’m sorry I snapped,” Dany said, picking up a cup of herbal tea Maester Tarly had given her to help improve her milk supply, which was ironically much lower with her Singleton birth year than with the twins. Jon suspected this struggle with nursing and the constant fussiness of their sweet tiny baby was part of what had set Dany off. Her handmaiden had whispered to him that her Khaleesi had started crying this morning when offered a wet nurse to help and hadn’t stopped.  
“I’m sorry I laughed,” Jon replied. “I know it’s not funny.”  
“It is; it’s preposterous. Daenerys Stormborn, of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons......conquered by her own babes,” Dany said drily, rolling her eyes. “How is one babe harder than twins, Jon? How are three babes harder than actual dragons?”  
Jon smiled, caressing her cheek and looking down at the tiny sleeping tyrant in the wooden cradle at their feet. “She’s got your temper.”  
“We’re doomed then,” Dany smiled and sighed and Jon was happy to see her more calm now.  
“Why don’t I run you a bath, and take Neddy and Aly out to the gardens. I can meet with the small council tomorrow morning.”  
“I am sorry that you got called out—it was your first session back since Rhaella was born and...I needed you,” Dany admitted, embarrassed.  
“It is not anything to be sorry for, my love. You aren’t doing this alone. You have me and a staff of people to help. You don’t need to do this all alone. We have done this before, and our advisors have as well—we will all survive this phase.”  
Daenerys smiled at him wanly and nodded. “About that bath?”  
“Yes, have a soak, get clean...Davos and Arya said they’d watch the children tonight so we can have a quiet dinner together, by the way.”  
Dany laughed at that, “Perhaps Aunty Arya should watch the twins, only, if we are still trying to convince her of the joys of child rearing? Rhae might scare her off.”  
Jon chuckled. “Noted,” he said. “Davos won’t want to share, anyways. You know how he loves babies.”  
Jon called out to Dany’s handmaiden and asked her to draw Dany a bath while he got the twins ready for a walk in the gardens. He leaned over and kissed his wife, resting his forehead on hers as he cupped her face in his hands. “I’ll be back later, enjoy the quiet. Hopefully, the little dragon here doesn’t wake,” he whispered, and smiled as he walked out of their quarters with two tiny toddlers in tow.


End file.
